


[Podfic] Chimera  |  written by innie

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Horror, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mad scientist, trying to create the perfect hunter, decides Dean's brain is the one he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chimera  |  written by innie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chimera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338251) by [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie). 



> Recorded in November 2013. Thanks so much to innie_darling for permission to record.

  
  


[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ms7xg30j6qxr7po/chimera.mp3)


End file.
